This invention relates to a mobile substation.
Conventional mobile substations usually employ a system wherein equipment constituting the substation is carried on a semi-trailer, which is drawn by a tractor. After the semi-trailer carrying the substation equipment has been installed at a predetermined site, the tractor can be detached.
FIG. 1 illustrates the whole aspect of a mobile substation in which a semi-trailer carrying substation equipment is drawn by a tractor. A chassis 2, on which substation equipment 1 is carried and to which extensible supporting legs 3, driven wheels 5 and a king pin 7 are fixed, has its one end supported through the king pin 7 by a tractor 4 on which a coupler 8 is mounted. In case of installing the substation on a predetermined site, the supporting legs 3 are extended to fix and support the chassis 2 on the ground, whereupon the king pin 7 is released from the coupler 8 so as to detach the tractor 4 from the chassis 2.
The semi-trailer, in which the driven wheels 5 are mounted on the chassis 2 as described above, cannot make a small turn when changing its course during transportation and requires much effort for installation on a site at a small area. Another disadvantage is that maintenance of the driven wheels 5 mounted on the chassis 2 is required.